The use of controllers, and more particularly game controllers, with personal computers or gaming systems is well known. Typical game controllers such as joysticks, steering wheels, throttles, and control pads utilize buttons, slide switches, and/or rotary switches that the user manipulates using their fingers and one or both thumbs. The user may also be required to move the relative position of their hands, for example to simulate steering wheel movement. Additionally, some controllers may include one or more foot-operable switches, for example for use with a car or plane simulator.
Steering wheels that electronically interface with video game consoles are available as an accessory. There are a variety of driving games designed for video game formats currently on the market, but due to the variations in the types of games and the game play, there is a need to be able to adjust the sensitivity of the steering. The ability to adjust the reaction of the game to the movement of the steering wheel would serve to increase the skill level of the player and improve scores. As an example, car-racing games that involve evading obstacles may require a different sensitivity than a game that pits one car against another on a track.
Conventional steering wheels that give a user the ability to adjust the sensitivity of steering actions must stop the game action (i.e., the game must be paused or halted to make any sensitivity adjustment).
Therefore, there a need exists for an improved controller for video game systems.